<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Want No Other Shade Of Blue by KryptonianConstellation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500568">Don't Want No Other Shade Of Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptonianConstellation/pseuds/KryptonianConstellation'>KryptonianConstellation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based off of Hoax by Taylor Swift, F/F, Feels, Season 5 scenes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptonianConstellation/pseuds/KryptonianConstellation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Hoax by Taylor Swift. The progression of Kara and Lena's relationship throughout season 5.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Want No Other Shade Of Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So the second I heard this song, I immediately knew I had to write a fic about it. Gotta thank Taylor Swift for always giving me inspiration with her music. <br/>I definitely recommend listening to Hoax while reading.</p>
<p>https://youtu.be/ryLGxpjwAhM</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>My only one</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>My smoking gun</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>My eclipsed sun</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>This has broken me down</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sat at her desk, her back sore from being slouched over from the work she had been doing for hours on end. Her hand rubbed against the back of her neck which ached. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman sighed. She felt like she was going mad. The only person she had talked to was her assistant Jess. Her salad for lunch left at the edge of her pristine white desk remained untouched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shattered frame was left undealt with. It had been for days. Lena had no motivation to deal with it. Whether to fix it or throw it out, it took too much to even decide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was 9:39 now. Her stomach hollow as it asked to be filled, yet at the same time made her nauseous when she tried to fill it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bright light pierced the dim room. It was Lena’s phone. Emerald eyes flickered to it for a moment, as they wished to see something new instead of the same lines of code that Lena had been examining. A moment was enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kara: Hey, I know you’ve been busy lately. But do you want to have lunch? Been missing you.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena stared at the phone until it turned to black. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did Kara really miss her? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt impossible for Lena to imagine Kara Danvers and Supergirl as one in the same. But, there was so much evidence, so much truth. She had been such a fool. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betrayed by Lex. Betrayed by Andrea. Betrayed By Eve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betrayed by Kara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was the only one who was… different. She could deal with all the others. Bounce back from it. Recover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So if it happened so often, why did it feel like it was Lena who was on the other side of the gun and Lex at the trigger? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like all the light had gone out in the world permanently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena felt… she felt broken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara broke her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the worst feeling in the world and she hated that the person she had come to trust the most in the world was the one who had done it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena came to one conclusion. It was that she couldn’t let it happen again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>My twisted knife</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>My sleepless night</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>My winless fight</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>This has frozen my ground</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a villain, you shouldn’t have treated me like one,” Lena said as she pressed a button on her watch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara saw the purple glowing swirls of a portal through her blurred vision. Lena walked into it and disappeared. Kara was left alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alone, trapped in ice, kryptonite raced through her veins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything that hurt her, all at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara had flashes of when she was stuck in the phantom zone. The darkness and isolation. But most of all the confinement, stuck in a small space as she wondered if she’d be stuck there forever. Would she ever see another living being again? Or would it always be her, the pod, and the vastness of space?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She also felt the green radiation claw at her veins. As if it were trying to rip her from the inside out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like Lena twisted a knife in her heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sank to the ground. Tears of pain fell. Physical or emotional, Kara couldn’t tell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How did she mess this up so bad? She never meant to treat Lena like a villain. Never. But she somehow managed to. She should have told Lena sooner. Kara could’ve changed the narrative, right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This mess. It was all her fault. This was her punishment. She deserved it after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that conclusion, her mind and body slowly lost the fight and Kara’s vision faded to black as the chill of the surrounding ice blanketed the Kryptonian.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Stood on the cliffside screaming, "Give me a reason"</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Your faithless love's the only hoax I believe in</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Don't want no other shade of blue but you</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>No other sadness in the world would do</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt real. She stood at the edge of the cliff. She could smell the saltiness of the ocean. See the vast sea and how the cliff cut off to a never ending drop to where the land met the water. Inky black hair remarked itself in the sky as if the wind couldn’t make a decision of where each strand should be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me a reason,” Lena said softly to the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She clenched her hands. Her eyes were closed. Then she shouted to the sky, “give me a reason!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the Irish cliffs sunk and reformed into cement. Buildings grew to the clouds, the open blue sky above fractured from the skyscrapers crowded so close to each other. Water reformed into people and cars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then in front of her, a blonde girl with glasses formed from the water. In her casual blue shirt and brown khakis, she looked just like everyone else. Human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena stared at the face of the person who seemed to faithfully believe in her, when no one else would. So open to being her friend. Too kind to ever think a lie would leave those pink lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet it was all some kind of malicious deception. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Green eyes met blue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“End simulation,” Lena said and she took off the Obsidian lenses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In her apartment, she poured herself a drink as she ignored the small voice in her head that told her that if she went back in time, she wouldn’t change a thing. Despite the pain, nothing else in the world would do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>My best laid plan</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sat on her couch. All those alternate timelines ran on repeat in her head. Especially the last one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew a few things. If she had told Lena any other time someone would die. And she and Lena were destined to meet. It was for the best. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how she planned when to tell Lena, it all backfired. The only story she knew now that wouldn’t end terribly was the one she had always been living. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara felt lost. She was now entirely stuck with the consequences of her actions. She had the plan of getting through to Lena, but now… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Your sleight of hand</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The attempt to take myriad, when she was trapped in the fortress, the canons in the mountains…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything that Lena had done in retaliation because Kara kept her secret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How much could Kara keep fighting? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex had been telling her to think rather than listen to her heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had to fight fire with fire right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was fighting with her thoughts instead of her heart. Maybe it was about time Kara did too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara took off into the night sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>My barren land</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena placed the kettle on the stove and went to make her tea. Then she heard the sound of boots landing on her balcony. She looked up to see the familiar red and blue suit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sighed. She didn’t want to see Kara, because each time she did for a split second Lena would forget that Kara lied to her throughout their friendship. Then she’d remember and it was like the land she stood on was stripped bare of vegetation and Lena was left to fend for herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like a mirage of water in barren land. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What you wish for, and what you get. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>I am ash from your fire</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are you here?” Lena asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara took a step forward and said, “to tell you that from now on, you’re accountable for your own actions. If you decide to forgive me, I will be there for you. But if you continue to work with Lex, if you go through with whatever it is you two are planning I will do everything in my power to stop you. Just like I would any other villain.” Then she took off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was left there standing in the middle of her living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered when she had been close with Kara, it was like being near a fire. One to keep you warm and safe constantly. But clearly Lena had gotten too close and ended up being burnt by it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was now ash from Kara’s bright fire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Stood on the cliffside screaming, "Give me a reason"</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Your faithless love's the only hoax I believe in</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Don't want no other shade of blue but you</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>No other sadness in the world would do</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara couldn’t sleep that night. She stayed up and did rounds about the city even though nothing was happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Kara sat on the edge of a mountain on the outskirts of the city. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Lena. Give me a reason to keep fighting for you,” Kara whispered. “Show me that I can still help you. That I didn’t make everything crash and burn.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara stared at the yellow sun as it began to rise. She remembered Lena in that beautiful blue suit and her willingness to accept Lex’s invite to ensure they didn’t go after her friends. Even if Lena hated her family. Even if her family was what she had been working so hard to separate herself from.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Lena worked with Lex willingly because she’d rather work with him than her. So because of that Kara was here alone missing her instead of spending time with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>You know I left a part of me back in New York</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>You knew the hero died so what’s the movie for?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>You knew it still hurts underneath my scars</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>From when they pulled me apart</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena stared at the ceiling as she laid in bed. Her eyes remained open. Kara’s words had replayed in her head the past few days. She could hardly rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena just went back to the lab to work on her project. Whenever Lex came to check in, it reminded Lena of the person she had been in Metropolis. How that was meant to change when she moved here to National City. But she was in the exact same place as before, so did anything really change? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she had really separated herself from that part of her she wanted to leave behind, then wouldn’t she have chosen to work with Kara? Despite the pain, she knew Kara was good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when the hero she had seen Supergirl began to die, it was unbearable. Now, Lena saw Supergirl and Kara as one, but one who had pulled her apart into broken pieces. Which fabricated together somehow, but scars still remained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Lena didn’t choose Kara because she now knew how much Kara could hurt her, and compared to anyone else, even Lex, Lena could take it a million times. But with Kara… She couldn’t get hurt by her again, because it’d destroy her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>You knew the password so I let you in the door</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>You knew you won so what’s the point of keeping score?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>You knew it still hurts underneath my scars</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>From when they pulled me apart</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>But what you did was just as dark</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have any proof that it was Lex?” Lena asked as she waited for Kara to answer. When she didn’t, Lena continued. “No? I didn’t think so. You just return to your default position of blaming a Luthor. Well, you did tell me that you’d treat me like a villain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you acted like one. Yeah, I did say that. And right now you’re trespassing and I don’t have time for this, you need to go,” Kara said. She looked at Lena who was a stark contrast in her burgundy suit against the icy blue of the fortress. A place that had a key that was only meant to allow her and Clark in. But now that no longer seemed to be the case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll leave when you stop using Myriad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not going to happen,” Kara responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To think that I was sincere with you yesterday. Then I guess you’re used to being two faced,” Lena said her voice sounded as if she had just lost something in that moment. Then the raven haired woman left through a portal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara watched her go. She couldn’t move even though everything in her was telling her to stop Lena from leaving. It was at that moment Kara knew she couldn’t win this game by acting on her thoughts. Not against Lena. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was too late. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had hoped yesterday that Lena was coming around, but now, Kara felt like she was back to square one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Two faced.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena knew this like she knew a game of chess. Each of her attacks were thoughtful and precise. They’d pull Kara apart as Lena made her moves that felt just as dark as her secret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How did Kara win a game she had already lost? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>(Ah, ah, ah)</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Darling, this was just as hard</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>As when they pulled me apart</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena opened her eyes to face her brother, inches away from her face as he had shouted at her. When he began to, the reality of everything had sunk in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lex set her up to fail, so that she may in the end join him to rule the world. How stupid had she been to believe she had control of the situation again. The only time that was ever the case was when she was the one stopping Lex, never when she worked with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had been so scared to go back to Kara, that she may get hurt by the blonde again. So she pushed Kara away and tried to hurt her. But that led her cornered in Lex’s plans once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she saw it all now. Lex would never give her an ounce of control unless it helped his maniacal plan to take over the world and be the man of tomorrow. While she may be less likely to get hurt by Lex, at least with Kara she was on a side that she could believe in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena had chosen the easy way out, as she always had done. Leave, push people away, and put up her walls. What would happen for once if she did something different this time around?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a monster. But that doesn’t mean I have to be one too,” Lena said soft yet stern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Lena walked away from her brother for good.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>My only one</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>My kingdom come undone</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>My broken drum</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara didn’t expect it. She’d regret to say that she gave up hope that Lena would come around. Yet she did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now, Lena was here apologizing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara saw that all of Lena’s walls were down and that there was pain in her eyes. She didn’t know what to make of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara wanted to do the same, but they didn’t have time. They were getting close to stopping Lex and Leviathan. Lena had continuously worked with Lex and hurt her. What changed? Why was Lena here now? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Kara wanted to give Lena a chance. So Kara pulled a chair out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit,” Kara said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relief seemed to flood Lena’s face as she went to sit down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It struck Kara as odd, because all those years ago, it was Lena with the walls up and Kara the one who was an open book. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the fact that Kara knew how hard it was for Lena to open up, Kara regrettably left herself closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not because she wanted to. It was because Lena was the only one. The one she’d trade and entire kingdom for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Lena hurt her again, Kara wasn’t too sure if she could get back up. This could prevent her from stopping Leviathan and Lex, and would risk the safety of people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, she and Lena could figure their mess out later. For now they can work together to defeat their common enemies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sat on the chair next to Lena and they began to talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There in the burning orange of the setting sun, were two broken drums trying to reach the same frequency. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>You have beaten my heart</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Don't want no other shade of blue but you</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>No other sadness in the world would do</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. What now?” Lena asked, her voice wavered for a second. She hadn’t realized until that moment how much she needed to hear that Kara was ready to accept her apology. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a smile, Kara said, “well, there’s still one bad guy left to catch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena held her hand out. “Let’s go take my brother down,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara took it. But when Lena was about to let go, Kara didn’t. She gave the blonde a curious look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, this might be weird, but, can I have a hug?” Kara asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was taken by surprise. But quickly recovered and fully took her hand out of Kara’s. She saw for a moment Kara’s crestfallen face. Lena couldn’t take it a moment longer and closed the distance between them and hugged Kara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt the hero in her arms relax and wrap her arms around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was now sure that this was worth it. No matter how much Kara could hurt her, beat her heart, she already cared too much. To not choose Kara cut just as deep as Kara hurting her. But one of these things Lena could control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no one else but the blue suited hero that would do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena leaned back and looked at the blue oceanic eyes, ones not framed by glasses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No more secrets,” Lena said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara immediately nodded. “You’ve got it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so then I must say something to keep that promise,” Lena said. Kara patiently waited for what Lena was about to say. “I think I love you,” Lena breathed out, her eyes now glued to the floor. “You don’t have to say anything about right now, or we could just ignore it. I just… I think that’s why when you hurt me, it was like all the other times I’ve been betrayed at once. It’s why I reacted as I did, I had no idea what to do with that pain so I took it and put it in hurting you. I’m sorry for that. I see your side of things now, I should have this whole time but I was so lost in my sadness that I didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena felt Kara’s hand under her chin as she pulled Lena’s face towards her so that they were now looking at each other, inches apart. It took Lena’s breath away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I love you too,” Kara said. “Not being able to reach you, it hurt so much. I blamed myself so badly that I couldn’t think right. We need to talk everything out, and if you want to as well, I’d love to see what we could be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that too.” And for the first time in a long time, Lena smiled like she was given a kingdom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> *****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh! Don’t worry I’ve got you,” Kara said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why won’t you let me see where we are going?” Lena complained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because, it’s a surprise, silly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena groaned in response, and Kara laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay okay, you’re so impatient.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not,” Lena immediately defended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Like that time you paid the restaurant extra so our food could come faster?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were hungry,” Lena countered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could wait. But whatever makes you happy babe,” Kara said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena opened her mouth about to say something in response but then Kara took the blindfold off of Lena. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena gasped in awe of the view before her. They stood near tall green cliffs that gave way to the ocean. The sun was setting, it painted the blue sky with beautiful pinks and oranges. She could smell the saltiness of the beach, feel the cool breeze of the wind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It reminded her of Ireland. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena quickly turned around to face her girlfriend who had brought her here. Once more Lena was speechless. There Kara was, knelt on the ground a velvet jewelry box held a ring and bracelet. Human and Kryptonian traditions for marriage. Lena could feel the tears spring to her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara…” Lena whispered as she adjusted her cardigan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I honestly would have taken you to Ireland. Cause you know I could fly us there in a few minutes. But with your latest L-Corp project and the new alien gangs I’ve been having to deal with, I just couldn’t wait anymore. So I found the closest place that looked like Ireland, because I know how much it would mean to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena, in the seven years I’ve known you, I believe my heart knew you were the one the second I laid eyes on you. But everyone had told me you were a mad woman like your brother. Yet I couldn’t believe it, because you shone like a mirrorball. The our… hoax happened and it felt like my tears could ricochet from how lost I felt and how painful it was. Like I was in exile. Yet there was and invisible string tying me to you and I had an epiphany. My peace was to be with you. If the last great American dynasty was bruning to the ground, I wouldn’t rest until you were safe in my arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re an illicit affair. A super and a Luthor. And the world may tell us that it’s impossible because of who we are, but this is me trying because I wouldn’t have it any other way. So, Lena Kieran Luthor, will you marry me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes of course it’s yes,” Lena said happily. Kara with the brightest smile Lena has ever seen, stood up to kiss her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara placed the ring and bracelet on her left hand. Lena’s world felt complete. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Lena said to Kara and kissed the love of her life once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Kara said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we get married in August?” Lena asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want, love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… Betty’s back on the baby name list?” Lena inquired hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara chuckled as she saw what Lena was doing. “We’ll see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll warm up to it at some point,” Lena said as they both walked back to the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s arms were wrapped around her. Lena looked to Kara, her Kara. The one she knew completely, both as a superhero and a journalist. The light freckles splayed across her flushed cheeks. Bright and joyful eyes that reflected the night sky, that looked at her so lovingly. Pink lips that smiled constantly and told her that she was enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down at the wedding ring and bracelet. Both engraved with the house of El symbol and her own L-Corp symbol. I love you was inscripted in kryptonian on the bracelet and in english on the ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my hero, you know that right?” Lena said as she looked at Kara. Both of them knew that the green eyes girl meant more than just saving her life from assasination attempts or Lillian and Lex. Kara saved her from a life without happiness, from a life she had only believed she could have in her daydreams. Kara helped Lena believe in herself, and so much more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. And you’re mine,” Kara said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apart, they could only dream. But together, their dreams become reality. It was all that either of them could wish for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Those of you who probably clicked on this are likely in love with the Folklore album, so what's your favourite song? Mine's Betty and Hoax. <br/>Also, yes I may have snuck in all the song titles in that last scene, hehe. Stay safe out there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>